a new end
by liza4545gmail.com
Summary: a new twist on the inuyasha series, an ending for the end with a look into the lives of inuyasha and kagome after she returns. new adventures and thrill await.
1. Chapter 1

Naraku was finally gone, kagome and inuyasha jumped back through her time and kagome hugged her family, "mama, grandpa, sota!" ' _I'm home!'._ Kagome thought as she looked over at inuyasha. Just as she looked she saw him fading away in light and the well disappear. "Inuyasha!" She raced over to the well and dug at the ground. "Inuyasha where are you! Come back!" She said with tears in her eyes. She clutched herself, ' _where did he go? Why isn't he coming back for me? Is he alive?'_ So many thoughts where running through her head. "Kagome, come inside dear." Mrs. Higurashi said sadness in her voice "You'll catch cold". "No mama, he will be back for me I know it!" She half snapped at her mother without thinking.

 **~fast forward about 3 months~**

Kagome Had waited at the wells old base for 5 days until she had a fever. She would follow those days in her bed, never leaving, never going to school, and never not missing inuyasha. She crawled out of bed to the bathroom. ' _Maybe I will go to school today'_ she had kept her alarm set just in case one day she would build the courage to go. She slipped up to the mirror and noticed her reflection, she looked way thinner then she used to. ' _he isn't coming back, the well is gone..'_ she had resigned herself to believe this, she had to accept this truth. She slowly brushed her hair contemplating these things, all the way up till she slipped on her shoes. "Well, I guess it's time." She went to the well house one last time, it was still empty. The well had appeared a while ago but still no luck, she had the doctors visits to prove it. She slid the door shut sadly. Today would be the first day of her life here forward. She had to forget the past.

 **~fast forward about 3 years~**

Kagome walked up to her new college inhaling the soft winter air, she looked around to see her friends that had brought her here, they would no longer be going to the Same school and she would miss them terribly. It had been a rough few years, catching up on school, social life, and family life. She had grown to deal with her past and tried to move on. There was her friends from the past she thought about a lot: sango, shippo, miroku, killala, and inuyasha. She thought of inuyasha a lot. ' _i wonder what they are up to right now'_ She thought for a moment and imagined that sango and miroku had probably gotten married like they had planned, shippo was probably growing up, and inuyasha…. He thought trailed off as she stepped up the steps to her shrine home and looked up to see the well house. She walked to it and slides the door open, she took her steps down the stairs of the familiar room and went to her usual spot by the well. ' _inuyasha…...I have tried to forget you….and I can't. I have tried to live where i belong but I don't feel complete here anymore. I want to see you, inuyasha.'_ She closed her eyes and prayed to the Kami that she knew where giving her a deaf ear and prayed for pass at through the well even If just one last time. She clutched the edge of the well, afraid to open her eyes to the disappointment that has reigned supreme these past 3 years. She slowly opened them and looked down at the bottom of the well to see a blue somewhat cloudy sky, and birds chirping. She was so amazed that she stop there starring for what seemed like forever. "kagome?" her mother said from the doorway of the well house looking at you daughter with tears. " you have to go" she said sternly and handed her the yellow bag that she had packed just for this moment. "mama?" "you need to go before it closes" kagome turned to the woman she had known all her life, her mother and friend. She ran up to her and hugged her with all that she was. "thank you" she hoisted the bag on her shoulders and jumped through the well for the last time. As she felt the familiar light from the well dissipate she saw the vine leading up to the meadow she longed to see. As she climbed she was met face to face with a familiar clawed hand, she grasped it and was pulled upward. She was hugged by the one person she missed most. "inuyasha!" "stupid what have you been doing all this time!" he said with no harshness in his voice. Just as he finished hugging her she saw miroku, sango, and shippo, coming up the way. They were being lead by two little girls that looked like twins and a small bundle on Sango's back alerted kagome of the new baby. "I'm back! I'm really back!".


	2. Chapter 2

As Kagome walked up the hill with her once lost friends, they recounted the previous years and how things had unfolded for her. They recalled how she had tried to find a way to connect with the past, her searching for places to practice her spiritual powers, only to realize that the best place was her very own shrine with her grandfather.

Kagome explained how her spiritual powers had grown so much that she could no longer use them at the shrine, as she was worried that people would take notice. She told them how Souta got into high school as she finished college.

So many things had happened to her, but she was never complete without her old life. Kagome became a warrior priestess here, but in the future, she was only a student. She had longed for this life and she was going to make the best of it.

"so Inuyasha, what has happened with you and the group? It's been three years after all, you guys had to have done things too!"

Inuyasha had been staring at her from across the small room of Sango and Miroku's home. It wasn't the largest house in the village, but it was big enough for their large family. Having Miroku working on the occasional exorcism and demon slaying along with him being a devilish con man could have some advantages when coming to the family. It was a house close to Kaede's home, the headmaster thinking it wise to give them close proximity considering their spiritual powers. After having realised he spoke all of this in his head he ended up flustered sprayed with a soft pink to his cheeks.

"i-i dunno we haven't been all that busy, except for the monk, the letch couldn't keep his hand off her!" pointing a thumb toward the accused couple he made a smirks towards them only to look back at kagome. "We are happy to hear you have been in such remarkable health lady kagome" miroku chimed in looking innocent as usual "and might i say how well you have held your figure" she knew what was coming and before he could grab her underside with this 'cursed hand' she zapped him with her reki enough to alert him and to leave a good mark. Sango looked at the girl as she held up her hand to slap her husband.

Shippo chimed in "heh idiot!"

Kagome was expecting the normal letcherious move from her old friend and gave him a taste of the power she had accumulated.

As night fell the offers to keep her for the night were numerous, sango and miroku making a good point as they had room. And rin and shippo offering space at keade's.

"Please lady kagome allow us to house you for the night!" said miroku as he went to try and grope her again. "Not a chance perv!" sango slapping her husband leaving a red mark across his cheek like old times. "I think you better listen to sango on this one miroku, do you think keade would mind shippo?" just before he could answer a voice from across the room was heard "kagome, you can stay with me tonight." his face down but blush clear on his cheeks you could see his doubt with the offer. "Are you sure, i wouldn't want to be a bother." "you are never a bother kagome!" shippo chimed with his usual upbeat tone. He had grown quite a bit over three years, he was taller and wiser from the looks of it. He wore his normal colors but seemed to be tailored, and a patch that said 45 which could only mean he was in the 45th rank for the kitsune academy. "Alright if it's really ok i'll stay with inuyasha tonight" she gave one of her smiles and bowed her thanks to her old friends. As they left the hut and sent shippo on his way kagome had realized inuyasha had not said a word as to where he lived or how he got a house. He used to say that he was a half-demon with only the fire rat robe and his sword. "Inuyasha are you alright? You haven't said much." kagome walking alongside him examined his features waiting for an answer. She had noticed his features had charpened and his clothes had been tailored. She also noticed his hair was longer and his emotions had seemed more honed in. he quickly looked at her then the ground repeating the cycle for what seemed like forever until he sped up his pace. "Inuyasha?" her doubts flooded back, had he not wanted her to come back? Maybe he had been able to live without her after all? Maybe he never wanted her in the first place? What if he didnt feel the same way she did? All the thoughts raced through her head but finding the answer was as hard as finding a needle in a needle stack. She slowly came to a stop right before a hill crest. "Hey kagome what's wrong you ok? You hurt?" inuyasha said jumping over to her. Maybe he was just tired of having to take care of me and protect me all the time and that's why he didn't want me back… her head was down he eyes shaded by her bangs. "H-hey kagome don't cry!" "did you really not want me to come back?" kagome said tears flowing freely from her eyes. "No it aint like that at all!" he pulled her to him in an embrace, hugging her to him and putting his hand on the back of her head to sooth her. "I have wanted nothing more then for you to come back, i have went every 3 days to the well and had no luck, you finally came back to me and now i don't know how to act. I want to treat you right but i get so damned embarrassed that i'm afraid you will leave if i make the wrong move…..i was embarrassed before because i have a surprise for you and i don't know how you will take it" "inuyasha…" she said eyes wide in his grasp, the teare had stopped and she looked up at this boy she had known for years to be arrogant and never to show his feelings only to find him showing them out in the open now. "Keh come on wench i have a surprise for you, so no more tears ok?" kissing the top of her forehead he ran up the hill waiting for her to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked up the hill the sun was lazily setting on feudal japan, there was high grass and trees like always but kagome noticed there were lots of flowers this season. Many purple and yellow wildflowers good for aches and pain and the blue and white flowers for tea. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to 3 years ago when she would travel with the gang and different areas of japan would be strung with different wonderful flowers.

While her mind caught up to her she noticed a house up ahead, it had many crops planted to the side that looked like herbal plants. There was a tall arch on the doorway and the only house she had seen here made of rock and wood. Other then the nobles houses of this time. There where what seemed to be shutter windows and a door nestled under the arch of the frame. The pathway was made of flat river stones with flowers and grass on either side. Kagome thought the house must belong to a new healer in the village, a wealthy one at that. She thought if someday she might have a house similar to it.

Inuyasha looked down at her expectantly and then headed toward the house she had just been gazing at. "Inuyasha where are you taking me" she pulled away slightly she wasn't prepared to meet a new person in the village when she just got here! "I'm taking you home" with those words it dawned on her that the fairy tail house was actually inuyasha's home.

She held her hand across her mouth, she shed simple tears. Inuyasha had done so well for himself, he had moved into the village and fit right in as there protector. "Inuyasha its beautiful! I didn't know you were a gardener!". He looked down at her and then puffed his chest out proudly. "Well the garden isn't for me, I was hoping a little miko i know would eventually come home." "Oh really, im not some little miko anymore you know, I have been practicing" he smirked at her "oh really, show me what you got" with that she closed her eyes and channeled her power. It came to her more readily now that she had 3 years to hone it and not much else to do in her spare time. She felt the familiar flame of energy grace her palm and the same feeling go to her eyes as the power flooded her. She then allowed the power to push itself to the palm of her hands and she imagined it as a ball. She opened her eyes to see the familiar ball of purification power in her hand and then looked at inuyasha a few steps away than he was before. She smirked and then casted the ball out of her hands to fly towards a young sapling, something that probably wouldn't be missed amongst the vast forest. When it hit there was a bright shine from the orb and then a loud explosion. That attack can be almost as powerful as inuyasha's windscar.

 **~inuyasha's point of view~**

One minute he was standing next to her the next he wasn't. He could she her close her eyes for concentration and then sooner than he expected her aura flared out wiping across him like sparks of hot fire. He realized he shouldn't be so close to her when this went on he could get mildly hurt and then she would be upset. He stepped back to watch her again and then he noticed the glow in her palm that was completely new, something he had never witnessed before, even in other priestesses. Then she opened her eyes, instead of the deep brown they usually were they had turned a shade of pink. As she got more power the lighter they would become almost shining. She now had a ball of energy in her hand (he doesn't have this in his time but it looks like those jar swirly glitters you shake up). As she held the power it swirled until it was about the size of hand sized rock, then she released it into a nearby tree, it exploding into pieces. He was surprised there was even a trunk left after that blow.

 **~kagome's point of view**

She came back down from the power binge she immediately looked at inuyasha's reaction to all that has happened. She was not disappointed with what she saw. He had a confused but very excited look on his face, before she knew it she was swept up into his arms and twirled around. "Kagome that's amazing! Where did you learn to do that?!" he chuckled a sound that kagome had longed to hear more from him and she vowed she would. "I practiced by myself mostly, I remembered what I learned from kaede and that helped me a lot." she smiled a half smile that was clearly still a bit sad about how long she had been gone. "Well no more delaying aren't you going to show me inside?" inuyasha's face lit up with a huge grin but then it faltered proving he wasn't as confident as he seemed, most wouldn't notice but after spending so much time with the hanyou it was unmistakable. "Is everything alright?" "keh, it's nothing really. I built it myself and i'm just hoping you like it." "it looks absolutely beautiful from here." with that inuyasha picked her up and headed straight to the doors, kagome took the sliding handle in her hands and slowly slid it open. Seh held back silent tears as she looked inside it was perfect…

To be continued x3 sorry for the cliffhanger


End file.
